Méceme
by Ruki Ballack
Summary: Hermano. Gemelo. Amor. El parque. El árbol. El columpio. Un bebé. Tabú. Violar. Nadie. Paz. Méceme. ¿Qué tienen en común todas estas palabras?


**Méceme**

Hermano. Gemelo. Amor. El parque. El árbol. El columpio. Un bebé. Tabú. Violar. Nadie. Paz. Méceme.

Hermano.

Compartían algo más allá de un lazo sanguíneo. Compartían ese sentimiento de estar sin su alma gemela, tantos años de sentirse incompleto, tantos momentos perdidos y por vivir.

Ahora que el destino había tenido la amabilidad de encontrar sus caminos de nuevo, estaban dispuestos a compartir cada momento de sus vidas y nunca más volver a separarse.

Gemelo.

A pesar de ser físicamente como gotas de agua, emocionalmente eran tan diferentes pero eso era lo que hacía el complemento _perfecto_ del otro.

Amor.

Eso es lo que sienten y que aumenta cada día. Un sentimiento puro entre dos hermanos… dos _amantes_.

El parque.

Su lugar de encuentro. Su lugar favorito. En donde se sentía la libertad.

El árbol.

El lugar en donde realizaron su promesa: Tuyo y de nadie más… sólo seré _tuyo_, porque somos uno.

El lugar en donde surgieron las primeras miradas cómplices de un nuevo sentimiento.

El lugar que fue testigo de la primera muestra de amor entre los gemelos; un inocente beso que conforme pasaban los segundos y días se inundaba de pasión y deseo.

El columpio.

Kouichi disfrutaba cada segundo en que Kouji lo mecía en ese lugar.

Porque lo hacía de una manera tan cautelosa… sí, cuidaba de que su querido hermano de porcelana no se lastimara.

Porque con cada movimiento podía recibir la fragancia de su gemelo conviviendo armoniosamente con la brisa del aire.

Porque entre más fuerte lo meciera, sus problemas se veían más distantes.

Porque bien sabía que él estaba junto a él, protegiéndolo de todo mal que le pudiera ocurrir.

Porque el columpio era la representación más adecuada de su relación. Cada vez que Kouichi perdiera fuerza para continuar, Kouji lo impulsaría y seguiría con su camino.

Un bebé.

Kimura era como un bebé que necesitaba ser mecido para que pudiera descansar, estar tranquilo, sentirse _querido_.

Minamoto podía observarlo tan frágil, tan delicado, tan valioso… su más preciado tesoro al que debía de proteger a toda costa.

¿Pero protegerlo de qué?

De que no se le fuera arrebatado de nuevo por manos ajenas que no tienen consideración alguna con sus sentimientos.

De que se lastimara. De que él mismo fuera el peligro del cual protegía. Era tan frágil que en cualquier momento se desmoronaría en sus manos, es por eso que siempre que tenían roces lo hacía de una manera tan delicada.

Tabú.

Ahora son mal vistos por la sociedad que se entera de su relación. Todo lo que hacen es mal visto, sobre todo por las personas más conservadoras.

Tabú, tabú. ¡Basta de esa palabra! ¿Qué acaso dos personas que se aman no pueden estar juntas? Claro que se puede, pero sólo será bien visto cuando se trate del sexo opuesto.

Violar.

Han violado un tabú, la consecuencia será ser apartados de la sociedad.

A decir verdad violaron tres reglas. No se puede estar enamorado de una persona del mismo sexo y sobre todo si se trata de tu hermano; mucho menos poder fundirte con él y volver a ser _uno_.

Nadie.

Nadie los entiende, ni siquiera sus amigos. ¿Qué acaso nunca han sentido amor? Sí lo han sentido, pero no de la misma manera que ellos lo hacen.

Paz.

Eso es lo único que piden a silenciosos gritos, pero no hay persona alguna que pueda escucharlos.

Méceme.

Su palabra favorita, Kouji adoraba cuando se lo pedía.

Méceme en tus brazos, méceme en el columpio, méceme en la silla, méceme lentamente, méceme…

¿Acaso no es una palabra hermosa?

- Kouji.

- Dime.

- Méceme entre tus brazos.

* * *

Aquí tienen mi primer fic yaoi, aunque creo que va más para shonen ai que yaoi, pero verán que tengo experiencia nula con este género.

Este escrito surgió debido al bloqueo de autor que actualmente poseo. He leído en varias ocasiones que para salir de ese bloqueo debes de escribir algo que normalmente no haces, así es como tienen este pequeño texto. ¿Si ha funcionado? Puede que sí, puedo sentir cómo fluyen las ideas de nuevo.

Y como es mi "costumbre" también un poco corto. Sé que no es de mis mejores escritos -al menos así lo percibo-, pero me ha gustado cómo al inicio es una emoción tranquila y conforme avanza se va tornando tal vez ¿depresiva? ¿furiosa? y que al final vuelva a ser cálida.

Creo que he acertado con la palabra "paz" en cuanto a las personas homosexuales. Tengo un amigo muy cercano a mí con estas tendencias y a decir verdad puedo sentir cómo es su "tristeza" debido a su situación, al final somos iguales y se deben de respetar los gustos de los demás.

Ammm -dedica bajo amenaza- ok, no. One shot dedicado a mi querida amiga y tocaya Ruki :3! Así como a Jazz y a pequeña Mara.

Ya saben que se agradece que hayan leído, pero se agradece mucho más a las personas que se toman la molestia de enviar un review con sus comentarios y críticas constructivas.

**_Ruki Ballack_**


End file.
